lobstercastfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobstercast
Lobstercast is a podcast done by five guys in Michigan. (Well, one in Alaska.) Originally, consisting of news, games, & interviews Lobstercast has sense evolved, and now the show consists of games and TV show like plots. 'Creation' Alex, Marc, and Montana where all talking one day about doing a podcast. Many ideas where thrown around. One being a podcast where Alex and Montana would be drunk all the time. However, like many of there talks they assumed nothing would come from it. However, Marc told the other two that he would bring a mic and the would record a podcast next week. They didn't believe him, and where proven wrong. The following week Marc true to his word brought a mic and record what has come to be known as Testcast. Testcast was pretty much a wreck, and has only been heard by a select few. Not to be discouraged Alex and Marc proceeded to record another cast next week with out Montana. This would come to be known as Lobstercast. Name Lobstercast gets in name from a inside joke between Alex and Marc. In the first episode Marc sings a song about "Lobstermakers" to the tune of Hong Kong Phoey's theme song. After the intial record the two tried to think of a name for their new show. Marc mentioned the should be called the Lobstermakers as the mentioned it in the song. Which Alex replied "Lobstercast with the Lobstermakers". The "with the Lobstermakers" was dropped and they had their name. Format Changes Season 1 episodes 1-2 have a very different feel than the following episodes. Those first 2 consists of news segments, games, and interviews. When it came time to record episode 3, Alex got sick and didn't feel like recording. Thus he came up with the idea of killing off his character. In doing so he helped change Lobstercast for good. Now, the episodes consisted of news segment, games, and plots that helped drive the podcast along. Starting with Season 1 Episode 33 "Internet" the format was changed again. Pretty much everything was dropped in favor of plot driven stories. No more games, and news segments rarely had any real news. This started the Adventure era of Lobstercast which lasted through out the rest of season 1. With Season 2 Lobstercast switches between the shows with games and plot, and shows with just plot. Lobstermakers Lobstercast consists of 5 main cast members who are called Lobstermakers. The Lobstermakers also have a couple of other cast members who have been heard every now and then, but are not on of the main cast. Games/Segments Lobstercast has tryed to entertain its audience with many different games and segments. Some of them worked, other failed badly. Opening skit Originally Lobstercast always started with a opening skit. These skits where dropped for theme music. Theme Song Since season 1 episode 14 "Sick" Rip Rig & Panic's song "Totally Naked (Without Lock Or Key)" has been used as the official theme song and opener for Lobstercast. News Lobstercast always starts with a news segments. Originaly this consisted of actual news found thoughout the mostly entertainment world. It soon evovled into personal news about the host. And currently is mostly ignored, as the host rarley have news unless it's part of the plot of the episode. Sitcom/Realcom Sitcom/Realcom is a creation of Lobstermaker Marc who is a sitcom nut. In the game other Lobstermakers are given a situation from a sitcom like Boy Meets World or Famliy Matters. Then they have to determine what the would do in real life in that situation. Sitcom/Realcom has some random offshots like Fairy Tale/Real Tale, Sitmovie/Realmovie, and Realcom/Sitcom. It is also considered the guys best game by many fans. Greater Than, Less Than or Equal To GT,LT,or ET is a creation of Lobstermaker Alex. In the game the Lobstermakers all state something, and then discuss with each other untill they come up with a math equation like (blank) is > (blank) but = to (blank). The things the guys pick can range from anything like Tiger's Fucking to Fun Train. Viewer Mail Veiwer Mail is exactly that a segment where the Lobstermakers read veiwer mail. What are you getting from Costco? Costco is a game where they gang creates list of things that they are going to get from Costco, as Costco has everything. What have you learned? In this the Lobstermakers discuss what they have learned from the current episode. This use to close out the show and most times ended with one of them learning that the show was over. Not played much any more. Imprersanatia Olympics Jake leads the gang in a game where he gives the guys 3 celeberty to impersanate. Jake then picks his favorites, and whoever was picked the most wins. Bumper After the ending theme is played a bumper is played. Originally random jokes between Lobstermakers with the shows e-mail feedback@lobstercast.com being said by one of them. Currently the joke has been replaced with funny things that happened during the recording of episodes that didn't make it into the episode, followed by the groups e-mail. P.S. The P.S. comes between 3-5 seconds after the bumper. It's a final joke, the normally has something to due with the episode.